Your Worst Enemy, Me
by yokugirl
Summary: Lain don't mess with her is all I have to say!
1. My New Home

**Title: Your Worst Enemy, Me**

Chapter 1- My New Home

**Sunday, 2:00 p.m., the orphanage**

I walked in and looked around.

"So this is where I'm going to live, huh?" I told myself so I followed "the guardian" as he called himself.

"I'm Kasai, I hope you'll enjoy your stay, Lain" he said and led me to my room. I did not bother saying anything. I looked around the empty room and noticed something. There was no one there. This meant that I was going to be alone which for some reason made me really happy. I placed my stuff in the closet and in the drawers, closed the curtains to put away the light.

"There." I said to my self. "It finally is _my_ room."

I noticed something on the drawer. A mirror. Yuck. I took my jacket and hang it on, covering as much as I could. I've always hated them, because I had to look at something that was very…how shall I put this? Ugly? No, hideous, was a better word. I looked at the time and rushed downstairs to get my food before there would be no time left.

**Same Day, 3:16 p.m., cafeteria**

I walked in and looked at the food. _Vegetables_. Yuck. I decided to skip the food and just grabbed a drink. I sat in a table I found empty, sipped my drink, and sat there playing around with the cap. Could this get any more boringer? Yes, that was a word in my own dictionary. I decided to get up and go outside to find something entertaining. As I walked through the doors my shoulders accidentally bumped into another girl's shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt." The girl said

"Watch where you're going!" said a boy who had an arm wrapped around her waist. He had _dog ears._

I didn't say anything and left.

**Monday, 1:37 a.m., bedroom**

I laid in my bed thinking. I had skipped dinner and been in my room for a while. I felt like I needed some fresh air so I went outside for a walk in the dark. When I came back I saw Kasai standing at the door of my room.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a voice that did not seem so happy.

"I went for a walk." I replied quietly.

"At a time like this?" I could hear his voice getting angrier the more he spoke.

"I couldn't get any sleep"

"I didn't see you get any dinner"

"I wasn't hungry"

"Lights are out at 10 p.m., _do not_ leave your room after than."

I nodded and apologized and before he could say anything else I was in my room with the door shut behind me.

**Same day, 6:08 a.m., bedroom**

I heard someone knock on my door. I rushed out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around me and I was dripping water everywhere. I opened the door slightly and stuck my head out. Of course, it was Kasai.

"Good morning" he said in a sweet voice.

"What is it" I said, not that happy.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, here's your school uniform, but you have a weak off, so enjoy it while you can."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll be sure to drop by hell on my way back." I closed the door and threw my uniform on the floor. He had done the biggest mistake of his life. He disturbed my shower time.

Before I could go back in, I heard another knock. If it is Kasai again, I think I'm going to scream. But it wasn't, it was a girl. In fact, it was the same girl I had met earlier and there was someone else with her.

"Hey there, Kasai told us you're new here, I'm Yoko and this is Shuroi my friend-" before she could say anything else, I quickly interrupted.

"nice to meet you too" and with that I showed her the lovely thing called, the door.

But I did not like this door, no matter how hard I slammed it, it wouldn't make a sound.

I walked back into the bathroom and sunk in the tub. This was the only place I loved, the hotness inside made it hard to breathe. I lay underwater for a while. This, was my new home, and frantically, I will have to learn to like it, it was either this or the streets. I preferred this more.

For once, in a very long time, I smiled.


	2. Apology

Chapter 2- Apology

Knock Knock

**Same day (Monday), 11:03 a.m., bedroom**

I heard the knocking.

For some odd reason, I heard the knocking yet I wasn't paying attention. I was in my own world. The door opened slightly.

"Lain, what are you doing in bed so late?" Kasai was talking as he entering the room.

I did not answer him.

"You missed breakfast." He said sitting on the side of the bed.

Again, I did not reply.

"Are you sick?" he reached out with his hand and was about to check my forehead to see if I had a fever.

I stopped him.

Before he could do anything, my hand caught his wrist and a few seconds later, I let go.

"I'm in bed because I have nothing better to do. I was not hungry for breakfast, and no, I'm pretty sure I'm not sick." I blunted out at him.

"I think you need to be nicer to the people around here. I talked to one of the girls and she told me what happened. I think you owe Yoko and Shuroi an apology." To me it sounded like he talked forever.

"Will that make you shut up and stop barging into my room?" I asked as I waled to the door.

"If it's what you want, then yes." H said, smiling, and getting up.

I opened the door for him and motioned him to leave. I closed the door behind him and changed out of my pyjamas. I decided to visit someone, Yoko and her little friend, Shuroi.

**Same day, 11:36 a.m., hallway**

I walked around and finally found their room. I could hear people talking inside the room so I knocked. It was Yoko.

"Come in." She said opening the door. I walked in and noticed how bright it was. I turned my back to the window to try and avoid the light.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I said quietly.

There were mirrors all over the room. Again, yuck!

"It's alright" She said. Shuroi was sitting on the bed and there was a guy sitting beside her. I also noticed the dog-eared creep and standing against the wall.

"You can stay with us here if you want." Shuroi said in a very jumpy voice.

"No, thanks, it's too bright in here," I said heading towards the door. The dog-earred creep was in my way. I couldn't help but stare.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothin'" I said and left.

**Same Day, 1:07 p.m., the park**

I sat under the slide in the sand. I liked it there because it was nice and shady. I looked up and all around examining everything I could. I than began to fill my sketchbook with little doodles. I stopped when I heard someone coming. I turned around and saw Yoko. She was walking towards me, than came and sat in front of me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing really, just doodles." She laughed as I said this.

"It's nice here."

"Ya it is, shouldn't you be with the dog-eared creep?" I asked.

Again, she laughed.

"Who?...oh! You mean Inuyasha?"

"Yes, the dog-eared creep."

"He's eating with everyone else, I was not that hungry and decided to come outside for a walk, what are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the nice weather."

"You seem really quiet, why don't you have lunch with us sometime?"

"I have no reason to be loud, and sure, I'll have lunch with you guys sometime."

She smiled and I tried to smile back but failed horribly. We talked for a while and I actually began to think she was different.

For the rest of the day, I was pretty happy.


End file.
